


Wet

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It rains. Reader gets wet. Dean catches her. Reader gets wetter. It's PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

The sky outside the bunker was clearing from the most recent storm. Your clothes were dripping wet from where you'd gotten caught on the way back from your solo hunt, and you shivered violently as you pushed your way inside the empty building. Sam and Dean hadn't returned yet, so you turned on the lights in the library and sought out a towel from your room. The floor was chilly as you slipped off your soaked boots and peeled off your socks underneath, making a mental note to buy some boots that didn't have holes in them. To be honest, it had been on your list of things to do for ages, but with everything going on, you didn't exactly have time to go shopping. Amazon would have to come to the rescue here.

Your socks were flung into the corner as you rubbed your hair dry, letting it fall from the messy ponytail you'd had it in for the hunt. Your jeans were soaked through and rubbing against your skin rather unplesantly, so you flicked the button undone, before peeling them from your skin to join your socks in the corner. Standing there in your panties, barefoot with a t-shirt and your coat on, you imagined you looked rather stupid, and a giggle left your lips unbidden. Dropping the towel to the table in front of you, you pulled your coat off, hanging it over the back of a chair, before grabbing the hem of your shirt, which was only dry on the arms where your coat had protected it.

Shivering, you flung the shirt to join the rest of your clothes, and unhooked your bra, which had not escaped the rain. Your panties were dry, which was something to be thankful for at least, and you picked up the towel again, bending over so your hair fell forward. You wrapped the towel around your soaked locks, rubbing furiously for minutes on end. When you were done, you stood up, flinging your hair backwards L'Oreal style.

A cough split the air, and you froze, goose-pimples breaking out over your skin as you saw who was stood in front of you. You were naked, aside from the panties, a drenched towel hanging from one hand, drops of water littering your skin as you shivered, nipples erect to the cold air.

'Well...' Dean stared, not even bothering to try and avert his gaze. 'I wasn't expecting to come home to that.' He was totally dry, which meant he'd escaped the downpour. And he was alone.

Your eyes widened, and you rushed to cover yourself with the towel, a blush covering you from head to toe. Despite the cold water and the colder air, you felt hot as hell. And there was a good chance that your panties _were_ wet now. 'S-sorry. I'm just gonna...'

'Sam went to the grocery store.' Dean said abruptly, dropping his bag to the floor. 'He dropped me here so I could...er...' He grinned. 'I don't suppose that matters now.' Taking a step forward, his eyes darkened. 'Definitely not gonna complain now.'

'Dean, I-' He raised an eyebrow, and the English language abruptly abandoned you.

You'd known both Winchester brothers for about a year now, through hunting contacts. It had been a couple of months since you'd taken up residence here after helping Sam find his brother. Sam was a sweetheart, and the two of you were as close as could be, but only in a platonic manner. On the other hand, Dean had done nothing but flirt with you since the moment you'd laid eyes on him – and considering he'd been a demon at the time, that was on a whole other scale of wiggins. It was more than obvious you were attracted to the older Winchester, but given the situation with the Mark and other issues surrounding them, you'd kept your distance.

But the way he was looking at you now, indicated that it wasn't a subject you could actively avoid any longer.

'You look cold.' He said suddenly, stepping closer to you, reaching out to pry the towel from your grasp. It was a large bath towel, and covered you easily as he flung it around your shoulders, and you were far to aware of your nudity. He pulled the towel tight around your chest, and your shivering fingers reached up to grasp it tightly so it didn't fall open. 'Christ, you're shivering, Y/N.' And then his hands were on your shoulders, rubbing you up and down to try and warm you. Pulling you into his embrace, you soaked up the warmth from his body, wondering if you'd drowned in that rain and gone to heaven.

'T-thanks.' Your teeth chattered as you spoke, and he pulled away, looking down at you with concern.

'This won't do. You can't stand here naked on a cold floor. You're gonna catch pneumonia or something.' He bent down, scooping you up in his arms and you shrieked loudly, trying to make the split decision of whether to hold onto the towel or him. His secure hold on you made you decide on the towel, and you gripped it to the point that your knuckles went white as he marched towards your bedroom with you in his arms. At the last moment, he turned, walking into his room instead of yours and you looked at him in confusion as he kicked the door shut and walked over to the bed. 'My room is warmer.' He offered as explanation. 'And my bed is bigger.'

'Huh...what?' You managed to squeak out as he dropped you onto his mattress, and he walked over to the radiator, turning it up higher.

'Get under the covers.' He instructed, and you didn't disobey, sliding underneath the thick sheets, dropping the towel to the floor, being careful not to reveal anything. Even though he'd already seen it.

Dean walked around to the other side of the bed, his eyes focused on you as he kicked his boots off, and you felt a swarm of butterflies roar to life in your stomach. As if sensing your apprehension, Dean chuckled. 'Don't worry. Not gonna do anything untoward. Just gonna warm you up.' He peeled his shirt away, and unbuttoned his pants, which led to you swallowing hard at the sight of his toned legs and arms, and the very obvious bulge in his bowers. When he was only in underwear and his t-shirt, he slipped under the sheets, and used his considerable strength to pull you from one side of the bed over into his arms. He seemed careful not to touch anything he shouldn't, his arms around your waist, hands on either hip. He kept his legs angled so you could only feel his warm chest against your skin. 'Saw it in a film once. Need to warm you up slowly so you don't have a heart attack or something.'

'I think that's when you've been in icy water.' You giggled, remembering the film.

'Better safe than sorry right?'

'Is that really the pick up line you're going for?'

Dean smirked, his mouth close to your ear as he brought his hips into direct contact with yours, his arousal settling between your ass cheeks. 'Is it working?'

You turned, pressing yourself harder against him, his hardness against your belly as you looked up into those sparkling green eyes. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

He sighed, dropping his head to look down, before meeting your gaze again. 'I've wanted you since the moment I saw you.'

'You were a demon when you first saw me.'

'Didn't stop me wanting you.'

'I'm not gonna be a fly by night conquest, Dean. You're not gonna just “roll through town” with me.'

'Don't wanna.' He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, and even the briefest of contact was everything you'd dreamt it would be. 'With you...it feels different. You're safe. You're...' He laughed gently. 'I'm not so good at the chick flick moments.' He admitted.

'I know. But I'm not gonna do this, Dean. Not if it means making more trouble. And not if it means I get hurt in the process.'

'You were lined up for that the moment you decided to stay here.' He said, forlornly, thinking of all the people him and his brother had loved and lost over the years. 'But I get what you mean.'

'I'm not talking about the hunting thing, Dean. I signed up for that years ago. Used to the danger. Hell, I live for it most days. But this,' you pulled your hand up to cover your own heart. 'This doesn't get hurt when I hunt. I protect this more. Been hurt before, y'know?'

'You're not the only one.' He replied, his words a murmur.

'I've seen the strings of women. You've got a reputation.'

'What do I need to do to prove it to you, Y/N? Because at the moment...' He closed his eyes tightly for a second. 'I'm running out of things to keep me going. Sam is...he avoids me for the most part. Bobby's gone. I don't have a whole ton of people in my life that I love.' His green eyes were so intense on you, that another shiver made its way up your spine, and Dean took it for being cold, his arms tightening around you. 'Then you barge in here, helping my brother save my life and you don't leave, and you're always here helping, and hindering and...god, how was I supposed to _not_ fall in love with you?'

You blinked, unsure of what he was expressing. He loved you? How the hell had that happened?

'You like pie, and Metallica, and awful beer, and you dress like friggin' Daisy Duke, and my god, woman. You're gonna be more the death of me than the Mark.' He stopped, taking a breath. 'I got Sam, for sure, and Cas, and other people. But I think, if anything is gonna keep me on the straight and narrow with all of this...it's gonna be you. You helped Sam pull me back from the darkness, and I know you'll open the gates of Hell to stop me falling back into it.'

A beat passed, and then you pressed your lips to his forcefully, your body pressed against his. His hands left your waist to grasp your face, returning the kiss as enthusiastically as you had bestowed it on him. You struggled for dominance over each other, until you ran out of breath and broke away from him. Manoeuvring yourself above him, your damp hair draped down like a curtain over your face, and Dean pushed it back, looking up at you like a giddy schoolboy.

'So.' You said slowly. 'Not just “rolling through town”, huh?'

'Fuck no.' He replied, added the curse for extra emphasis. Without warning, he rolled, so you were underneath him. 'I'll prove it.' His lips were on yours again as he moved himself between your legs, pressing the hard evidence of his need for you against your core, still covered by your thin panties. They were definitely not dry any more, and he grinned against your mouth as he ground against you. 'Warm enough yet?' He asked, pulling away from you, propped up on his arms as he looked down.

'Getting there.' You replied, cheekily, and he growled, pressing another swift kiss to your lips before he disappeared southwards, under the duvet. You felt his fingers hook into the waistband of your panties and pull them down, leaving them discarded over one ankle. His voice was muffled under the duvet, and you closed your eyes when his fingers placed a feather light caress to your inner thigh.

'It's definitely hotter down here.'

Opening your eyes, you rolled them for a split second before he dragged one finger down your slit, over your entrance. A gasp escaped you, and he chuckled underneath the covers.

'Still wet though.' His tongue replaced the touch of his fingers and you cried out, arching up towards him. 'Just getting wetter.' He commented. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say it were still raining.' You swatted at his head where it was forming a bump in the covers, and he made a noise. 'Hey!' His tongue descended on you again, and you curled your fingers into the sheets at your side as he worked you over, licking you from the top of your slit to your ass, delving into your cunt without pausing, and then circling your clit before making another circuit. The sensation was overwhelming but not enough to bring you off. But you didn't stop him.

When he slid a single digit into you, you cried out again, pushing down onto him, and you heard his chuckle clearly. 'Dean...'

'Someone likes that.' He commented, adding another finger. He thrust inside you a couple of times, until you were adjusted, then set a pace, occasionally swiping his tongue over your clit. 'Jeez, you're tight, Y/N.'

You blushed, writhing under his actions, but not wanted to admit that it had been a long time since you'd been with anyone. Heck, with everything going on, it had been a long time since you'd been with _yourself_. 'Dean, please...'

He licked you again, adding a third finger, and you almost went cross eyed at the sensation. 'Not done here yet,' he replied, as if sensing your urgency for him. 'Wanna make you cum on my tongue.' And with that, he circled your clit twice, his fingers fucking you with a furious abandon, his other hand gripping your ass cheek. His thumb was so close to your asshole, that it gave you a secret little thrill, and within seconds, the pressure in your belly had swelled and you felt yourself falling over the edge with a strangled cry. Your body undulated under the strength of your orgasm, and Dean withdrew his fingers, sitting up so the duvet fell down and your naked body was exposed to him. He licked his fingers deftly. 'Definitely still wet. You warm yet?' He asked, as if bringing you off with his fingers and tongue was the most casual thing in the world. You nodded, breathing heavily, your eyes raking down his body to the hardness contained in his boxers. Well, barely contained. A small drop of precum at the top of his cock seeped through the fabric and he followed your gaze, looking down at his own body. He opened his mouth to speak, when you moved faster than he'd thought you could.

'Shut up.' You ordered, pulling his boxers down so his dick sprang free from it's containment. They stopped at his knees, but that was enough for you, and you sprang on his cock, swallowing down as much as you could, whilst Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he released a long moan of pleasure.

'Fuck.' He grunted, his head falling forward to look down at you, feasting on his cock with wild abandon. You were surprised at yourself, and the eagerness you felt for this task – it wasn't one of your favourite things to do, but seeing him there like that? How could you not have at least a taste? And fuck he tasted glorious. His cock was long and thick, and you could feel it enticing your gag reflex, but still you took him in as far as he would go, swirling your tongue around the head and shaft, tracing the veins with the tip. You could feel his heartbeat thumping through him, and every few seconds his cock twitched. Moving one hand, you fondled his balls, making him moan again, his hand fisting in your hair. 'Fuck, if you don't stop, Y/N, I'm gonna cum in your mouth, and no offence, but I'm pretty intent on fucking you until you can't walk.'

With a wet plop, you released his cock, only for him to throw you back onto the bed, his hands sliding up over your torso to cup your breasts. You didn't even notice the cold now, although your nipples were still erect, and goose-pimples still littered your skin. With a quick squeeze, Dean released your breasts, straightening to pull his t-shirt off. In a somewhat clumsy manner, he managed to remove his boxers, before he focused on you again, wrapping one hand around his cock as his other spread your pussy lips.

'Dean...' You started to beg again, but he was there, one hand resting on the top of your mound as the other guiding his thick shaft to your opening, his eyes focused on watching what he was doing. In one slow thrust, he eased into you, both of you groaning in completion when he was fully seated inside, the head of his cock pressing against your depths almost to the point of pain. He gave you a few seconds to adjust, leaning down to kiss you slowly, tenderly, and you smiled when he pulled away. 'Not that it isn't nice kissing you, but I'm not one for slow and gentle. Can you just fuck me already?' Dean grinned, as if that was what he'd been waiting for, and his hands moved to grasp your hips.

When he started to move, it was like fireworks exploding through your nervous system. He was upright, holding your legs aloft so he could plough into you at the best kind of angle, hitting your secret spots with a deadly accuracy every moment, and you screamed his name to the heavens, not caring who heard. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he continued to fuck you into his mattress, his cock forcing your walls apart, demanding entry to your body, and you granted it with every movement of your hips towards his. Your fingers dug into the mattress, leaving indents whenever you moved, and you found yourself repeating his name like a mantra as the rhythm increased and you lost all coherent thought.

'I'm gonna cum.' He said, snapping you out of your pleasure induced stupor, and you watched, feeling his cock swell and harden inside you, and his thrusts became erratic, his entire body shaking as he fell forward, spilling everything he had to give into your welcoming body. 'Jesus, fucking, H, Christ.' He buried his face in your neck, and then seemed to realise something. 'Fuck, Y/N, you didn't -'

'I don't usually.' You replied. 'You did good with your tongue though, stud muffin.'

'Stud muffin? Really?' Dean pulled his head up, freeing himself from your embrace and rolling to the side. Both of you were sweaty and shaking, and breathing heavily. 'And what do you mean, you don't usually?'

You shrugged lazily, rolling to face him. 'I just don't.'

He grinned. 'You realise I see that as a challenge?'

'See as what you want.' You replied with a smile.

'Do you have any idea what you've let yourself in for?' Dean asked, reaching up to push your hair from your face.

You had a slight idea. But you didn't care.

 


End file.
